This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by Richard-Grayson-Wayne
Summary: It was supposed to be normal, it was supposed to be friends being friends, it wasn't supposed to go down like this. She wasn't supposed to get involved. He never should've accepted the offer to take him home, if he hadn't he'd be the only one in the this situation, not her. Never her. This wasn't supposed to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Why can't a single day for the ebony haired boy be _normal_. Sure it was his call to be the boy wonder but he didn't ask to be the ward of Bruce Wayne.

Richard "Dick" John Grayson, also known as Robin when a domino mask was pressed firmly on his face hiding who he was to the world, walked down the sidewalks of Gotham with his friend- his _only_ friend outside of the hero business really- Barbara Gordon daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon.

The two laughed freely as they huddled close with an unbrella held over the two of them shielding their top halves from the harsh storm raging in Gotham's streets, their lower halves on the other hand weren't so lucky.

Dick from just below the waist down was practically soaked to the bone with the cold rain, the same went for Barbara from the mid thigh down.

"It's your fault for being so short Dickie." Barbara teased playfully shoving the younger teen lightly Dick chuckled "Leave me alone it's not my fault I'm short, blame science Barbie."

Barbara flicked Dick on the forehead making the boy give a small shout of surprise "What was that for?" he questioned sticking his tongue out at her.

"For calling me Barbie." she countered moving the umbrella for a mere moment but that moment was enough to soak the young boy's hair .

"Well that's what you get for calling me Dickie." he replied shaking his head in an attempt to get the water out splashing Barbara in the process.

The red head gave a short shriek of surprise as the water from her best friend's hair flew everywhere around them.

"Don't make me move this umbrella again Gypsy boy." Barbara threatened her hand twitching lightly to prove she wasn't kidding, Dick glared playfully at her. If it were to be anyone else he would've been offended they had used the term 'Gypsy boy' as a dis of some sort but this being his best friend he really didn't mind knowing she didn't mean it to be offending as most people did.

"Don't make me steal your umbrella." Dick threatened right back, his eyes flashing mischievously, Barbara immediately tightened her grip on the umbrella "Don't even think about it." she hissed, Dick's smiled widened for a moment and she knew he was about to strike, that is till he froze for a moment his feet working on auto-pilot "Babs, don't look. There's a guys following us. Black trench coat fedora and sunglasses. As cliché as it is he's been following us the last block." he listed slowly taking a short glance at the man that was definitely following them.

Barbara snook in her own peak before turning to her friend, her father had run her through the drills but this had never actually happened before but she knew for a fact that sadly her companion had been through these situations way more than once.

Dick sighed "Babs, I don't know. I don't know if he has others with him with a car following I was to busy messy around with you to actually pay attention," He admitted seemingly angry with himself "Just if they try and grab you run the other way, if I'm behind you or not." he instructing looking her in the eyes his own intense azure stare holding pain and wisdom way beyond his short 14 years. *****

Barbara felt a sudden lump and her throat and though she hated to say it out loud she couldn't help but admit it to her ebony haired friend "Dick I'm scared." she muttered her voice cracking lightly but the rain drizzling down her face from her wet hair hid the tears threatening to run down her face.

"Hey Babs look at me, Don't be okay. Everything will be fine I promise, one way or another everything will be fine." he comforted the red head with a subtly placed hand on the shoulder, they were coming up to a corner and this time Dick noticed the dark red truck with a camper attached to the back the windows expertly tinted.

"Babs, truck." he warned quietly knowing the girl would hear him over the horrid storm. The roads were pretty clear to begin with but the little cars and people around were slowly but surely dissipating as they walked nearing the car faster than either would've liked.

"Babs I need you to run the second we reach the corner." Dick explained, Babs developed a look of horror "Dick I am _not_ leaving you." she urged Dick gave a gentle but ice glare "I am not letting you get hurt Babs, You're safety is my number one priority right now." He responded as if he forgot he wasn't in his alter ego's uniform; surprising the red head.

Soon enough they reached the truck and just as Dick suspected a man jumped out, what really shocked him was that he immediately reached for Barbara knowing she'd be good leverage against the younger male. Instincts taking over Dick rammed his shoulder into the taller man glad he had a tiny growth spurt. It didn't help much that he was taller but it still helped in the long run.

The burly man stumble backwards, loosing his sense of balance for only a moment. That moment was all Dick needed.

"Babs run!" He shouted bolting towards his older friend and tugging her around the corner barely noticing the man who had previously been their main concern speeding up and tearing off the trench coat and fedora as they had slowed him down.

The red head followed directly on the ebony's heels but they soon found themselves cornered the burly man who Dick had knocked over in front of them the truck blocking their way into the road and mister sunglasses behind them.

Dick shoved Barbara behind him, his eyes scanning his opponents. He couldn't risk his secret but he couldn't risk Barbara either. Both men charged and was caught off guard as he had been too lost in thought to notice their supposed battle plan.

Dick gave a small cry of shock as Barbara was ripped out from behind him but the sound didn't go far as he soon found a cloth soaked with a chemical he knew to be chloroform shoved against his nose and mouth.

He tried to hold his breath as he struggled against the stronger man's hold and as he was about to open his mouth and take in the much needed oxygen he heard Barbara let out a short quiet whimper, one he was sure only he heard.

He bucked slightly knocking the man away from him, then looking up and saw the man clad in sunglasses with short cut spiked blond hair with a gun pressed against Barbara's temple. The boy felt his breath catch in his throat he raised his hands in surrender " _Please_." he pleaded "Don't hurt her I'll do whatever you want."

Barbara took in a deep breath building up the confidence to find her words, "Dick no." she stated firmly, the shaking in her voice was unidentifiable unless to the trained ear; which Dick undoubtedly had.

Dick felt the muscular man behind him tug his arms behind his back, tying what felt like a thick twine around his wrist. He was sick of these situations but this time Barbara was involved and he couldn't loose her, not Barbara.

He winced as the man pulled at his arms, seeming to experiment with his flexibility. "Stop it!" Barbara screamed only to have her own arms forced behind her.

Dick glanced up at her not realizing his head had tilted down in his attempts not to show his discomfort. "Barbara stop, it's okay." he stated, acting as if the brutes didn't even exist.

Barbara was grateful for the storm, hiding the hot tears that she felt streaming down her face she held back a sob, if Dick could be strong so could she. This wasn't her, it wasn't she was just terrified for both herself and her friend. She watched as Dick's mouth opened in a silent gasp of pain the man behind him twisted his limbs to different angles obviously looking for the most painful.

"Quit it!" she snapped, surprising even herself at her outburst. The thug glared at her and twisted Dick's arm at an odd angle causing the teen to cry out in pain.

"You mean this?" he growled shifting his hold on the acrobat and twisting the limb further out of place resulting in a scream of pain as Dick fell to his knees, trying to relief the pressure that was pushing his arm out of place.

"No!" Barbara screamed forced to watch as the brute tugged Dick roughly to his feet before opening the camper of the truck and tossing Dick in a loud thump echoing in the air before sunglasses pushed her forwards into muscles' arms, the man then proceeding to toss her in the back along with her now evidently injured friend.

He seemed to have landed on his left ankle wrong causing immediate swelling but that isn't what concerned the 16 year old, what made her stomach drop was his eyes were closed face contorted sightly in pain the expression barely noticeable his limbs limp at his sides.

Barbara was concerned he had hit his head too hard and if he hadn't she was sure she herself had quite the bump as soon the world faded into black.

 *** I didn't want him to be 13 cause I really love milking how Barbra doesn't know.**

 **Alright so to me there isn't enough fictions where Barbra is oblivious to Dick's late night actions or one's where he is forced to tell her. So I made this to hopefully get the idea out there! If you have any fictions with Oblivious Babs or where Dick is forced to tell her please I am begging you** _ **send them in**_ **!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this, It came to me yesterday and I tried to fix all my mistakes myself so if it's bad I am so sorry; and if you read my long ass apology this is the story that will be posted on Burning Buildings so it can break off and become it's own little plot, I hope to drag it out as much as possible.**

 **If you don't know me at all I will be beating on Dick quite a bit in this fiction.**

 **THANKS FOR READING IF YA MADE IT THIS FAR! ~Dick**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick groaned lightly as the truck hit a rather large speed bump, his eyes fluttering open to reveal the inside of the camper. He glanced to his side seeing the unconscious girl laying next to him. He growled, the sound coming from deep in his throat.

"Dammit." Dick hissed, angry at himself though he knew he could've done nothing to prevent the situation unless he found revealing himself as Robin to be an option which frankly, he didn't.

The vibrant red head at his side, too, groaned as she opened her dark blue-green eyes. Dick's eyes widened momentarily before he gently nudged the girl with his foot, the one that wasn't connected to the ankle that was painfully throbbing mind you.

He shushed her gently nodding towards the window above their heads. He watched as reconition flashed across her face before her features stealed and she nodded. Dick gently raised up and peaked over the edge of the window. The two men were silent, sitting quietly in their seats acting as if the other wasn't there.

Looking out the windsheild all Dick saw was a long dark road, buildings lining the street before slowly dispersing leaving only the long road which Dick quickly noticed was leading to a gasp, warehouse district, never would've guessed.

"God can't these guys ever be even remotely original?" Dick muttered to himself as he slid back down. He heard Barbara scoff and he looked at her, raising a silent eyebrow in her direction "What? Honestly we both know I've been through this enough that really it's just boring now." he whispered, trying his best not to alert their captors that they were awake.

Barbara scoffed agained "That doesn't make it right Dick, seriously how do you do this all the time?" she hissed back.

Dick shrugged "I didn't used to be able to handle it so well to be honest. It was lots of panic till I guess I just got used to it." Barbara opened her mouth to retort but Dick quickly continued "I know, it's horrible. Doesn't make it any less true."

Barbara sighed, knowing he had her pinned. She gently raised herself much like Dick had and looked through the window behind her, seeing the two men still sitting silently beside each other.

"Ugh, what do we do?" She whispered looking towards her stoic friend. He shrugged once more, lost in hi thoughts "Wait for help, as always." he answered.

Babs huffed "And what if help doesn't come?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Dick's unique eyes shifted up and Barbara felt like those deep cerulean orbs were staring into her very being "We wait till help comes." he answered once more, before turning his gaze back to his injured appendage.

What use could he be with an injured foot? He could still preform next to perfectly with such a petty injury but what if that small percent that remained imperfect was enough for Barbara to get hurt?

The car came to an abrupt halt, causing both Barbara and Dick to slam into the metal of the car's wall at the sudden jerk.

Barbara called out, unprepared for the sudden pain in her shoulder but Dick bit his tongue to keep from making a sound. The sound of the car doors opening sounded followed quickly by the loud slam of the doors.

Moments later the back hatch opened and there stood Muscles' and Sunglasses.

Dick glared at the two elder man, vemon and fire burning in his angered irises. Sunglasses ignored the fear that spiked through his chest when he looked into the teen's eyes and laughed, "You angry there kid?" he teased as he pulled himself into the back of the truck.

Dick huffed "What do you think?" he quipped, raising an uninterested eyebrow. Sunglasses face twisted into an unamused scowl and he yanked Dick towards him by his injured ankle causing a short gasp to leave thin lips.

Sunglasses careless tossed Dick over to where Muscles' stood and grabbed Barbara by her aching shoulder and pushed her too towards Muscles'.

Muscles' held each teen in one of his beefy arms and smiled towards his comrad "Which one Mikey?" he asked nodding towards the warehouses lined up like a neighborhood.

"24b." Sunglasses responded as he shut the camper and locked the truck before he walked his partner over to one of the smaller warhouses marked _24b_.

Barbara kicked and struggled the whole way while Dick just stumbled along with his captors his ankle throbbing painfully the whole way he was forced to walk.

The inside of the warehouse wasn't special, infact it was extremely bland and boring basically nothing in it but a four by four foot wooden table and two wooden chairs to match.

Atleast that's all Dick could see without searching for more. It was dark and cold within the warehouse which was much expected, and the lights flickered as the wiring was falty.

Sunglasses nodded over to one of the corners shrouded in shadows confirming Dick's theory that there was more than a table and chairs in the empty place.

Muscles roughly carried the two teen's over to the shadows as the light above the corner flickered to life hesitantly revealed a set of shackles on the wall and one shackle upon the floor.

Muscles plopped Barbara down onto the floor and clamped the small shackle onto her ankle before he turned to the shackles on the wall, he carelessly dropped Dick to the floor and tugged a knife from his pocket and cut the twine from Dick's wrists.

Before Dick could move away from the large man Muscles grabbed one of his wrists tightly and shut one of the shackles around it before he repeated the process with his other wrist leaving him to stand against the wall.

Oh the joys of kidnapping.

 ***Not proof read**


End file.
